


The Seance

by Capnii



Series: Kazukibou [14]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: kazukibou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capnii/pseuds/Capnii
Summary: The Tanaka twins, Dmitri and Luka, decide to have fun on Halloween night. Apparently, their idea of fun is summoning a ghost.





	The Seance

Hosting a costume party on Halloween had become a tradition to the Togami family ever since their oldest son could talk and demand parties. The parties started out as casual, friendly get-togethers, but as the Togami conglomerate grew back to the state it used to be, the more business-related the parties became. That wasn’t to say everything about the parties was business. That was for the adults. The kids who were lucky to attend such a prestigious party had their own room to themselves, with their own food and music. If anything, the kid’s party was far better than being in a room with a bunch of adults.

 

The only downside to Hideaki and Yuudai Togami’s party was that not many kids showed up. In fact, there were only three children under the age of thirteen. Nobody from their school was interested in attending, and any parents attending the party left their kids at home or were at a different party. The adult’s party felt more interesting this time around. 

 

Hideaki patted his little brother on the back when he saw Yuudai was about to cry. Hideaki was better with controlling his emotions, but it was painfully obvious he was hurt too by the lack of attendees. Hikari Naegi was there, who the brothers knew would attend. She was dressed in a black cat costume, which she had done for the past two years. The other two attendees they weren’t all familiar with. They were Dmitri and Luka Takaka, twin boys of Gundham Tanaka and Sonia Nevermind. 

 

The twins were here thanks to the invite their mother received. Dmitri and Luka could not pass the opportunity for a costume party. The Tanaka twins loved Halloween. They could dress up as demons and nobody would think strange about it. They could practice applying makeup, and nobody would bat an eye. Hikari had asked them what their costumes were, but her and the Togami boys still had no idea what they were dressed up as. The trio decided that the twins were dressed up as some snake or dragon. 

 

In no way was this a party. After Hikari took over in comforting Yuudai, Hideaki curled himself into a ball. His somber body language was hidden underneath the wizard cloak he wore. He didn’t know how to make his brother happy when he wasn’t happy as well. Halloween used to be Hideaki’s favorite day of the year, and now the day reminded him just how outcasted he was from his peers. Worse of all, Yuudai was experiencing the same pain, except at a younger age.

 

Then, all of a sudden, Hideaki heard a sudden laugh come from his brother. Hideaki’s head snapped back up and he looked over in the direction of his superhero-costumed brother. Luka and Dmitri Tanaka had taken the challenge of cheering up the youngest boy. They made silly faces at him and told extravagant stories regarding their choice of costumes. Hideaki was relieved to see Yuudai smile, but couldn’t help but feel jealous that he wasn’t the one to do so.  Yet, as long as Yuudai was happy, Hideaki could be happy.

 

Suddenly, the twins made the suggestion to do something Hideaki thought was unimaginable. He stood straight up when Luka insisted the five of them perform a seance. According to him and Dmitri, Halloween wasn’t really Halloween unless they performed actual contact with the dead. Hideaki’s first reaction was to reject the idea and yell at the twins for thinking of such an activity. The second thought that came to Hideaki’s mind was that there was no such thing as ghosts. The only good thing ghosts and demons were for, were in folklore. 

 

“Ghosts are real,” insisted Dmitri. “Luka and I summon one at least once a year.”

 

“Unfortunately with the two of us, we couldn’t summon any powerful spirits,” admitted Luka. “There’s five of us here. There’s got to be a spirit who would love our combined power.”

 

“You can’t talk to the dead,” grumbled Hideaki. “Once they’re dead, they’re dead.”

 

“I dunno,” said Hikari. “My aunt said she can talk to ghosts. She was possessed by one too. Even your mom can admit that happened, Hideaki.”

 

“It didn’t happen,” snapped Hideaki. 

 

“Luka,” said Dmitri, “I think the eldest Togami is scared.”

 

“I have no reason to be scared! There’s no reason to be scared of something that doesn’t exist.”

 

“Then if they don’t exist, where’s the harm in partaking in a seance?” asked Luka. “After all, it’d be  _ harmless fun _ .”

 

“This is  _ my _ party, and what I say goes!”

 

“Isn’t this a Togami party?” asked Dmitri. “Last time I checked, you’re not the only Togami here.” Everyone’s eyes locked onto Yuudai, who had been silent as usual. “Yuudai, what do you think we should do? Do you want to hang around here in a large, empty room, or do something fun to celebrate Halloween?”

 

Yuudai refused eye contact with anybody as he twiddled his fingers. “Well,” he mumbled, “I think it’d be cool to talk to a ghost…”

 

“Then it’s settled!” Luka shouted. “Tonight will be a night worth celebrating!”

 

“Hold on!” shouted Hideaki. “You pressured Yuudai into saying yes!”

 

“Hideaki,” interrupted Hikari, “they made a point earlier. If ghosts aren’t real, then there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

 

“Spirits can’t even harm us,” Dmitri said smugly. “All they can do is talk through us with a medium.”

 

“You said you wanted to summon a strong spirit,” reminded Hikari. “Do you guys have someone in mind?”

 

The twins smiled devilishly at the same time, as if on cue. “As a matter of fact,” they said at the same time, “We do. Tonight, we want to summon the spirit from the Hope’s Peak Killing Game.”

 

“Like...Junko Enoshima?” squeaked Yuudai.

 

The twins shook their head. “Enoshima’s power is too strong for five kids,” Dmitri admitted. “It would be impossible to summon her.”

 

“So who  _ do  _ you want?” asked Hideaki.

 

Luka shrugged his shoulders. “We don’t know. We actually don’t know how to call forth specific spirits. Most likely we’d catch the attention of a victim, like Sayaka Maizono or Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”

 

“We should probably mention,” said Dmitri, “that to guarantee a killing game victim, we’ll have to sneak out.”

 

“Why?” snarled Hideaki.

 

“Souls that die too early aren’t the type to wander. Most the time they’ll haunt the very place they were killed.”

 

“The old Hope’s Peak,” mumbled Hikari. “N-No! We can’t sneak out and go there! My dad says nobody is allowed to go in there!”

 

“Then we’ll just have to not get caught,” said Luka. “You can trust us. We’ve done this plenty of times. Cross our hearts and hope to die, that you will not get hurt, and we’ll return before any adults can realize we’re gone.”

 

Sneaking out of the party was the easy part. There were so many people at the adult’s party, that nobody would notice the kids passing through them. The challenge went into sneaking around the city after dark and getting into the old Hope’s Peak building. The fact that the Tanaka twins knew how to effectively sneak around at night was a bit worrisome for the trio as if they knew the exact route to get to the battered-down school. An hour had passed since the five kids had left the party, and had made it to the old Hope’s Peak. 

 

Dmitri and Luka gestured the three over towards a window that was surprisingly open. The metal wall that used to be bolted shut had been stripped away and replaced with a pathetic excuse for wooden boards. 

 

“I can’t believe this place is still around,” grumbled Hideaki as he watched the twins crawl through the exposed window. 

 

“Dad said it’s ‘cause of the history behind it,” replied Hikari. 

 

“At least remodel it for a memorial museum. This place does nothing but collect dust...and apparently the metal gets stripped away.”

 

“They don’t dare touch this place because it’s haunted!” whispered Dmitri. “Demolish the building, and the angry spirits of the dead will scatter.”

 

“That’s not what my dad said,” mumbled Hikari.

 

“It’s because he doesn’t wanna scare you,” replied Luka. “Now hurry in here. We may have time to explore the place.”

 

Reluctantly, Hikari, Hideaki, and Yuudai followed the two into the building. The window had brought them into a classroom, abandoned by all except spiders and their massive webs. The five looked over at the chalkboard, which still had a doodle of Monokuma on it. In one of the room’s corners was the monitor used for announcements. 

 

The abundance of dust immediately triggered Hideaki’s asthma. He placed his hand against the wall and the other on his chest as he coughed violently. Yuudai rushed over to his brother to try and help him. He dug in Hideaki’s coat pocket to find the emergency inhaler Hideaki kept on him. He snatched the medication, and weakly, Hideaki took it from him. 

 

“Thank you, Yuudai,” wheezed Hideaki after his first puff from the inhaler. 

 

“I forgot Hideaki’s asthma is bad,” said Hikari. “We should go back. It’s not good for him.” 

 

“I’m fine,” replied Hideaki. “Just need to get out of this room.”

 

“We’ll be sure to find a place not covered in dust,” said Dmitri. “Let’s go.”

 

Eerie silence plagued the five kids as they made their way down the dimly-lit hallway. None of them knew exactly where they were going, or where they even wanted to go. Yuudai began to cower and reached for his brother’s hand for support. Hideaki took his brother’s hand, and with his other, reluctantly reached for Hikari’s. Dmitri and Luka were unphased by the atmosphere. They checked every room they came across, most being classrooms. Sometimes they’d find the laundry room or the A.V. room. The kids decided to keep to the first floor of the building, and their last stop was the cafeteria. 

 

“This should be open enough for Hideaki’s breathing problem,” said Luka. 

 

The twins sprinted down the hall and turned to get to the cafeteria, however, the other three had stopped in their tracks. They found themselves fixated on red double doors. Sure the three were still kids, but they knew what was behind those doors. On the other side was an elevator that would take them to the basement. In that basement would be where class trials were held, where their parent’s lives were on the line. 

 

“Thank goodness Luka and Dmitri don’t wanna go in there,” said Hikari.

 

“The elevator probably doesn’t work,” noted Hideaki. 

 

“Hey!” the twins called as they rushed back towards the three. “Come on, we said we’re going to the cafeteria!”

 

Hikari, Hideaki, and Yuudai gripped their hands as they walked away from the doors. Their feet felt like lead as they tried to get to the Tanaka twins. Once they could see the twins once more, Dmitri snatched Hikari’s free hand and yanked them like a chain back to Luka. 

 

Once in the cafeteria, Hideaki let go of Hikari’s hand so he could cover his mouth and nose. The room wasn’t as dusty as the classrooms but still was enough to make him hack up a lung. Dmitri and Luka led them over towards the middle table in the room. Luka sat at the end of the table, and Dmitri sat to his right. Hikari, Hideaki, and Yuudai sat next to one another to the left of Luka. 

 

“The cafeteria is where all the students would meet in the morning,” reminded Luka. “Therefore their spirits must meet here as well.”

 

“Everyone should join hands for this,” instructed Dmitri. He glanced over at the other kids. “I see you’ve already started that. Now Luka volunteered to be the spirit medium. Whoever chooses to talk to us, will possess his body.”

 

“Will he be okay?” asked Yuudai.

 

“Of course. Remember, spirits can’t hurt us.”

 

“Let’s just get this over with so we can go home,” grumbled Hideaki.

 

“Alright. Everyone should put their hands on the table, and close their eyes. Repeat after me, and a spirit will come to us no problem.”

 

Everyone took a deep breath, followed by Hideaki coughing for one second, and Dmitri began chanting. The three didn’t know what he was saying; it had to be some foreign or ancient language. Or perhaps he was speaking in tongues; nobody really knew what he was saying. The kids repeated Dmitri’s words to the best of their abilities. Five minutes of chanting yielded no results. Dmitri had gone to speaking normally by this time.

 

“Spirits of Hope’s Peak Academy!” he called out. “Come to us!”

 

Ten more seconds had passed, and yet nothing happened. Angrily, Hideaki opened his eyes wide, and let go of Hikari and Yuudai’s hands. He lunged at the other side of the table to grab Dmitri by the collar of his jacket.

 

“I told you ghosts aren’t real!” shouted Hideaki. “You dragged us all the way here for no reason! This dust could have killed me! I’ll make sure my father hears about what you two have done. He’ll be sure to-”

 

_ Slam! _

 

Hideaki, Dmitri, Hikari, and Yuudai looked over at Luka. His forehead had hit the front of the table. His entire body looked limp. Hikari attempted to shake Luka awake, but he sat there unresponsive. 

 

“Luka?” asked Dmitri. “Or...not Luka? Who are you now?”

 

“Well well…” Luka said in a rather feminine voice, “Who would have thought I’d be greeted by some brats?” His head shot back up, and he looked at his peers with a strange sense of delight. “‘Sup, brats? The afterlife was starting to get boring.”

 

“Boring?” asked Dmitri. “Wait, no, you can’t be Junko Enoshima, right?”

 

“Ha!” laughed the possessed Luka. “Could I be anybody else?”

 

“You!” Hideaki grabbed for Dmitri once more. “You said Enoshima was too powerful to summon!”

 

“She-she is!” panicked Dmitri. 

 

“The boy’s right,” said Luka. “Normally I wouldn’t let some kids call out for me. But then I got a look at you three,” his head turned towards Hideaki, Hikari, and Yuudai, “and I knew I  _ had _ to say hello.”

 

“So this is Enoshima,” mumbled Hikari.

 

“Ding, ding, ding! I wasn’t gonna let anyone else talk to you guys! Now let me get a good look at you guys.” Luka-Junko grabbed Hikari first. She screeched as her body was hurled forward. She trembled in her shoes as the possessed Luka analyzed her from top to bottom. “Purple hair and purple eyes. Your mom is Kyoko Kirigiri. Amazing how someone like her was able to get busy. Yet if your dad is...Makoto Naegi.” Hikari bit her lip in hesitation. “Ha, I knew those two would end up together!”

 

“Let Hikari go!” shouted Hideaki. 

 

“Hikari, hm? Of course, Naegi would give his daughter a popular name like Hikari.” The supposed Junko released her grip on Hikari. After, she bolted right towards Hideaki. “You’re easy. Almost everything about you is a mix of Byakuya Togami and Toko Fukawa. Though, you’re much of an asshole as your father is, isn’t he?”

 

“Back off,” growled Hideaki.

 

“And what about this tyke?” She looked over at Yuudai, who now hid behind Hideaki. “He’s the exact opposite of you. Amazing! Audiences love a brother complex, you know?”

 

“Hideaki,” whimpered Yuudai, “I wanna go home…”

 

“Dmitri, get her out of your brother,” demanded Hideaki. “Now.” 

 

“I...actually don’t know how,” admitted Dmitri.

 

“What?” squeaked Hikari. 

 

“At least she can’t hurt us, right?”

 

“Wrong-o. What was your name? Dmitri? What old book did you read before calling me? I have full control of this body. I could kill you all if I wanted.” Junko gasped. “That’s it! You’ll all die here by my hands! Just think of the despair you’ll feel, and how your parents will feel when they find your bloodied bodies under my boots!” 

 

Yuudai screamed, and then burst into tears. His tiny body collapsed onto the dusty floor. His glasses fell off of him as he covered his flooded eyes with his hands. “I wanna go home!” he wailed. “I don’t wanna die! Get me out of here! Please, God! I want my mom and dad!”

 

“Oh crap!” shouted Luka, who spoke normally, and appeared in control of his body again. “Crap, Crap, we’re sorry!” He rushed over to comfort Yuudai, only for Hideaki to push him away. 

 

“What the hell were you thinking?” shouted Hideaki.

 

“We weren’t!” admitted Luka. “We just thought we’d play a harmless prank!”

 

“It’s not funny!” screamed Hikari. 

 

“He said we’re sorry!” defended Dmitri. “You guys were never in any real danger! Promise!”

 

“We’re leaving. Now,” Hideaki said sternly. He helped Yuudai up from the floor, who still couldn’t stop crying. “It’s okay, Yuudai, they were just faking it. Ghosts were never real.”

 

“I want Mom and Dad,” Yuudai whined. 

 

“We’re going back home now.”

 

As the five walked out of the building, they were greeted with blinding spotlights and police sirens. A police officer carefully made his way over towards the children, who walked them towards the building entrance. The kids looked up and saw alongside a couple other police officers, were their parents. Out of embarrassment, they all looked down. 

 

Makoto rushed towards Hikari and threw her in his arms. Following Makoto, was Toko, who snatched both her sons from the ground. Sonia and Gundham had met with the twins, only to scold them first before showing any worry.

 

“We went to check on you guys, and you were all gone,” gasped Makoto. “We couldn’t find you anywhere.” 

 

“How did you find us?” asked Hikari. 

 

“Sonia and Gundham told us how their boys were fascinated with the old school,” replied Byakuya. 

 

“I’m glad you two are safe,” sighed Sonia, “but I told you if you snuck off, you’d be punished!” 

 

“Sorry, Mom,” said Dmitri and Luka.

 

“Hikari, we gotta ground you too,” said Kyoko. “You know better than to leave like that.”

 

“I’m sorry,” mumbled Hikari.

 

“Hmph! My babies would never willingly leave home,” said Toko. “They have no reason to be punished when they gave in to peer pressure.”

 

Byakuya shook his head. “They’re smart enough boys to know right from wrong. They shouldn’t be excluded from all of this.” Byakuya looked over at his oldest son. “Hideaki, that place is bad for your asthma. Do you need a doctor?”

 

“I had my inhaler,” grumbled Hideaki.

 

“What matters is they’re all safe,” sighed Makoto. “Come on Hikari, let’s get you home.”

 

Hikari nodded and snuggled herself in Makoto’s arms. “I’ll never leave without your permission again.” 

 

As the crowd dismantled, Hikari felt a breeze through the back of her head. The breeze was quick, but in that time she swore she heard a voice. The voice was young, calm, and yet cheerful. Hikari swore she heard something such as “We’re here to protect you too.” She looked up at her dad, who was talking to her mother at the time. She turned her head around, but nobody was near her. Hikari shivered and buried herself in Makoto’s arms even more. She told herself ghosts didn’t exist, and yet she didn’t know where that voice came from. 

 

Perhaps that was a mystery best left unsolved.


End file.
